Captured
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: What happens when Red X and Cinderblock break outta jail and team up? The teen Titans come to save the day! Well more or less. One of their team members is captured! Not a normal one! My Characters are in here! BEWARE! Rated T for ppl getting flipped off
1. Captured

Look I know. I'm in a sticky situation. I used too much power and fell off the roof.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$Jason's P.O.V.*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$$*$*$*

She just fell into my lap. "Like I said, Taking someone with me." I sneered at Robin. Robin just stared at me. Raven's eyes went red. Beast boy had to be held back by Cyborg, And Cyborg just stood there. Star was about to blast me. Damian looked as if he was going to murder me, and so did Abbie.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$Amelia's P.O.V.*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

I used too much power fighting Cinderblock. Red X and Cinderblock teamed up and I used to much frigging power. Damn it! Curse you power's! I blacked out.  
$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*Jason's P.O.V.$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$**$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$*

I teleported out off the roof of the warehouse and into my apartment. I took my mask off and set the girl on the couch. She looked peaceful. I took a shower and put clean clothes on. I walked out in the living room again and saw she had woken up. "Who the hell are you?" She asked. I didn't answer. Black eyes stared me down. _"Jason Todd you capturer_" I thought. "Ha Ha ha! So funny I forgot to laugh." She said sarcastically. " Tell me who you are!" She yelled. I didn't answer. "Oh my God! You're a rapist! RAPE! RAPE!" She yelled. I pounced on her and covered her mouth. "Jesus. OK! Name's Jason Todd, you know me as Red X." I said. Her eyes widened and then she glared at me. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. Her eyes sot at me and I got off her. She put the phone up to her ear. "Yeah Damian Come get me. Now!" She yelled, then hung up. She shoved the phone in her pocket. "Now why am I here?" She asked. "Captured." I said.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$Amelia's P.O.V.$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

"Captured." He said as he walked away. I looked at him. The fear kicked in. Then anger, then fear, repeated. I sat down and stared. "You got a bathroom?" I asked. He nodded and showed me where it was. I sat on the counter and looked in the medicine cabinet for aspirin. I popped two and let the headache go down. I went out and looked out into the hall. The apartment wasn't that bad. It looked comfortable, casual. I sighed and went to the living room and sat on the couch. There was a bracelet on the coffee table. I put it on and he came in. "You do know that, that takes your powers away." He told me. "Kinda figured that." I said. My spell wore off. My hair changed from black to red with black streaks. My skin went from Pale white to ivory. My eyes went from dark brown to black. I sighed and walked around. "Wait! I'm not armed!" I said. "With what?" He asked. "My MP3! I need it!" I whined. "Well seeing as you need clothes, hairbrush, toothbrush, and now your MP3-" He was cut off. "And my robot, GIR!" I said. "-And Gir. We will have to go to your room." He said. "But try anything funny you get shocked." He said. The bracelet shocked me. "OW! Damn it! I didn't do anything!" I cried.

He teleported us to the tower. I ran to my room and grabbed my stuff. Luckily the other Titans weren't home. I woke Gir up and he came along with me. Then I ran back and into my Car. He looked at me. He noticed the bracelet was off. "If I have to be captured I at least deserve some luxury." I said. Gir buckled his seat belt and sang the doom song. "Well let me in." He said. "Like hell I'll let you in my car. Teleport." I said. I closed the windows and turned the radio up. Gir sang along with Sleepyhead by Passion Pit. Oh, yeah as to how I came to find Gir well here's the story. I was walking home from a date one night when a shiny thing caught my eye. I looked in the dumpster and there he was. He was deactivated at the time but I activated him. He got up and hugged me. Why anyone would want to throw him away, beyond me. Gir snapped me out of my trans just in time. A jerk in the other lane cut me off. I flipped him off. Then he drove up next to my car. And who was it? Red X. I flipped him off again and stomped on the gas. He chased after me for two maybe three hours before I went to a diner on the outskirts of town. I got out of the car and so did he. Gir hugged my foot and hid. "Well take a break X. Come eat a little something and then we can leave." I said. He started walking toward the door to the restaurant. "Wait." I said. "You can't go in that." I said. I snapped my fingers and he was in a white Tee and a pair of blue jeans. "Now when we get in, your going to change. It's a 60's diner." I warned. He opened the door and I went in. When I was in I changed. I was in a black Poodle skirt and a pink shirt. My hair was up in a bun, and I had bright red glasses on. Gir had a wig. Little leather jacket and jeans. X had a leather Jacket and a pair of old ripped blue jeans. "What the Hell?" He asked looking down. "I warned you." I said walking to the booth. He sat down across from me and Gir sat next to me. "What will you have?" The girl asked. "Pancakes." I said. "WAFFLES!" Gir said. "Same as her." Jason said. "And what to drink?" She asked writing it down on her little pad. "CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM!" Gir yelled. "Chocolate milkshake. Please." I ordered. "Root beer float." Jason said. "I'll be right back with your orders." She said. "Thanks Flo." I said. "Anytime Amelia." She said she smiled and went to the kitchen.


	2. Broken Robots and Memories Who knew

The food came and I took out the knife and fork, so did Gir. The drinks came and I took a sip. I cut a bite of pancake off and ate it. Man! I LOVE PANCAKES! "WAFFLES!" Gir Yelled. "Is he always like this?" Jason asked. "Like What?" I asked. "Oh I don't know... Insane." He said, taking a bite of pancake. "Oh! Most of the time. But watch." I said. "Stab me with the fork in the hand." I told him. He did and I yelped. Gir got into defensive mode and got a missile ready. "Gir Relax." I said. Gir went back to light blue eyed and ate his waffles. I finished the Pancakes and drank the rest of the milkshake. After I left the money on the counter and went to my car. Before I could get in Jason put an anklet on me. "Oh so now I have to be monitored?" I asked annoyed. Gir Shot it off and was about to shoot him when I held up my hand. I shut my door and turned the radio on. I sang along with My First Kiss by 3oh!3 and Ke$ha. I went to a movie store and picked up a few movies. The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Corpse Bride, Hellboy 1 and 2, Sweeney Todd, and I know it sounds silly but the Invader Zim boxed set. I put them in the back seat and Gir went and looked at them. He held up The Nightmare Before Christmas. "I Wanna watch this one!" he shouted. "When we get back I have to get Alice in WonderLand." I said. He jumped up and down. "YAY! I WANNA WATCH THAT ONE!" He shouted. I laughed and smiled. I stopped at F.Y.E and picked up Alice in WonderLand and the soundtrack.

Back at Jason's house I looked around. "Gir sit down and don't touch anything." I ordered. His eyes went red. "Yes my Mistress!" He saluted me. I saluted back and he sat down. His eyes went blue and he picked up a remote control. He pressed a button and the wall turned into a TV. "One Hell of a sound system." I whispered. "What do you think you're doing?" Jason asked. "Watching a movie poindexter. Got a problem with that?" I asked. "There is a T.V. In the guest room." He said. "Aw. How sweet." I said sarcastically. I went to the guest room and took my movie and bag with me. I unpacked and popped Alice in WonderLand in. I lied down on the bed and Gir lied on my stomach and the movie started. By the end of the movie I fell asleep.

*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$*Jason's P.O.V.$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

When I heard the movie turn off I went to check on her. I opened the door a crack and saw her curled up in a ball and Gir by her side. She had a ball of energy around her as if to protect her. Gir moved and I shut the door. I walked back to the living room and sat on the couch.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$Amelia$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$**$*$*$*$

I woke up gasping for air. I wanted to scream but Gir stopped me. A fresh cold sweat covered my body. My hair stuck to my face in an uncomfortable way. I looked at the clock and it said 2:00. "Damn." I muttered. "Gir Give a message to Jason." I ordered. "Tell him He's not a very good capturer." I said. "Yes my Mistress!" Gir said, eyes red. I put my hair up and put a black dress on. I took my invite to the mayor's ball and called Skully to come pick me up. The black car pulled up to the curb and I got in. "The Mayor's Ball." I told him. He nodded and drove to City hall. I watched the lights pass by as we drove to the ball. As the lights passed me by I was reminded of my past. How I was the daughter of a Angel and a demon. I was not wanted, that's why they weren't looking for me. I was the representative for the Teen Titans. I was snapped out of it when Skully called my name and told me we were there. I thanked him and got out. I walked up to the guard and gave him my invite. "Go ahead Miss Amelia." He said opening the ropes. I nodded and went in. I saw the bar and ordered a strawberry daiquiri. I walked around and talked to people but mostly kept to myself. I got a few dance offers but didn't take them. I saw Todd there and hid. "What the Hell is he doing here?" I asked myself. "Maybe he's just he to have a good time." I heard him say. I gasped and looked him in the eye. "Umm... Hi?" I said. He was in a white suit and a black tie. He walked around me and he saw my look. "Don't look at me like that." He said. "You're the one in trouble." He said. "How?" I said. "Sneaking out." He said. "Ha! You think I snuck out? I went out!" I said. He put his head on my shoulder. I backed away and grinned. "You think you're the best hostage holder! You don't know who the best hostage holder is." I whispered and grinned. I felt my eyes go green. Brave. "I'll tell you who is." I whispered. I laughed and heads turned. I whispered a goodbye and teleported myself to the room. I fell on the bed laughing. I heard a door shut. I stopped laughing and started again when he came in. Gir was laughing with me. Jason grabbed Gir and threw him against the wall. Gir broke into pieces. I stopped and felt a tiny pain in my heart. That tiny pain turned me into a little girl. I was about six or seven years old. I saw Gir in pieces and started to cry. An image flashed in my mind. My father hitting me when he was home from work. I was crying and I felt an arm around my torso. I fought against him and ran to the bed. I curled up in a ball under the blanket and cried. I heard metal clanking and looked up. I saw Jason picking up the broken robot. I turned back into a 16 year old and grabbed the robot. "DON"T TOUCH HIM!" I shouted. My eyes were blinding white and stinging. I took the robot and my eyes went to black again. I pushed past him and went to the garage. I took a kitchen stool out with me. "Wha-" I cut him off by shooting him in the mouth to cover it. "Just Shut up!" I yelled. "I do not want to be bothered! You can come and watch but you say two words and I will KILL YOU! You KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" I shouted, tears pouring from my eyes. I went out to the garage and sat on the stool and put Gir on the table. I started fixing him and putting him back together. I saw his eye was missing. "Go get me his other eye." I ordered. He held out his hand and gave me Gir's eye. I took it and flipped him off. He didn't talk, just watched. "I see you value life," I whispered. I saw him nod. "You can talk, That shot only temporally disables speech." I said still working on Gir. "I'm sorry." He whispered. I stopped and looked up from Gir. "Ha. You know it seems the little things in life bring back the past." I whispered, a tear streaking down my face. "What do you mean?" He asked. " When Gir broke and I turned into a younger me. I afraid. I saw my father hitting me after a hard day at work." I whispered. He put his hands on my shoulders and I saw another image. I saw my mother comforting me after he stole my innocence. I clutched the screwdriver and turned around. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. I cried and cried. Everything that happened to me then came back to me now. He put his arms on my back and hugged me closer. I cried on his shoulder and Gir left forgotten. He pulled me off and I sat down and worked on Gir. "I'm Sorry." I said, wiping my eyes. I finished Gir and clicked him on. "HI!" He said. I went to bed and so did so did Gir. I changed and got under the covers. I fell asleep quickly.

_I was in my room and I heard a scream from the living room. I ran down the hall and saw Daddy had hit Mama. I ran over and hit him in the knee and he grabbed me by the throat. "You think you beat me little girl?" He asked. I clawed at his hands and he dropped me. I gasped for breath and heard a familiar sound. I heard daddy laugh and push me down. It started. I screamed. _I felt hands on my mouth and opened my eyes. I saw Jason over me with a worried look on his face. I felt the tears on my face and stinging my eyes. I looked up into his gray eyes. He got off me and knelt at the edge of the bed. I sat up and a sheet of sweat covered my body. Gir went to the living room and slept. I put my hands to my head and felt the tears rush down my face. I felt arms wrap around me. I let them. "Shh. It was just a nightmare." He soothed. "C-c-can I-I-I s-s-sleep w-with y-y-you?" I asked. He paused and then I felt like I was being lifted. I curled up in a ball close to his bare chest and fell asleep. I was put down and I felt a blanket go around me. Then a body. I turned over and curled up next to him.


	3. I'm not ready to make Nice

I woke up to my head on something hard and arms on my torso. I looked up to see a messy haired Jason. He looked back at me and there was really not much to say. I got up, thanked him and left. "So what do you have planned for me next?" I asked. "Dunno." He said. "How 'bout breakfast. What you got in this place anyway?" I asked. "Nothing." He said. "Now that can't be-" I was cut off when I opened the fridge. "Oh." I whispered. "Well Ok I can work with this. Go get dressed." I said. I went to my room and grabbed my stuff. I ran for the shower. Luckily for me I got there just in time to slip in before he did. I turned the water on and stepped in. I sighed when the water hit my back. I felt my mind flush with memories. Like my mother playing with the bubbles in my bath. How she used to pick them up and make them dance in the air. I washed my hair and then got out. I came out with a towel wrapped around my body and one in my hair. I smiled at him and went to my room. I put my hair in a sloppy ponytail and got dressed. I put on my Jack Skellington t-shirt on and a pair of old ripped black jeans, and a pair of black and white converse. I headed out he door and toward the living room. I saw Gir on the couch, asleep, and smiled. I saw Jason come out of the bathroom with just a towel and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. The memory of my first boyfriend came back to me. His soft green eyes, brown hair that stopped just short of his shoulders, and a smile that could melt my heart. I sighed and grabbed my keys. "Try not to take too long?" I said. He nodded and I left. I got in the front seat of the car and put my head on the steering wheel. "What the hell am I doing here?" I asked myself. When I found no answer I laughed. "Exactly. Your parents want you until 13 and then, bam, you, your brother, and two sisters are thrown out into the street. Damn him. If he hadn't killed her I would still have a mother. But no. He had to be an asshole and kill her. Glad I shot him when I got the chance." I told myself. I turned on the radio.

Forgive, sounds good

Forget, I'm not sure I could

They say time heals everything

But I'm still waiting

I'm through with doubt

There's nothing left for me to figure out

I've paid, a price

And I'll keep paying

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

Still mad as hell,

And I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make it right

Probably wouldn't if I could

Cause I'm mad as hell

Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

I know you say

"Can't you just get over it?"

It turned, My whole world around

And I kinda like it

In my bed and I sleep like a baby

With no regrets and I don't mind saying

It's a sad, sad story when a mother will teach her daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger

And how in the world can the words that I sing

send somebody so over the edge

That they'd write me a letter

Saying that I'd better

Shut up and sing or my life will be over

I'm not ready to make nice

I'm not ready to back down

I'm still mad as Hell

And I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's to late to make it right

Probably Wouldn't if I could

Cause I'm mad as Hell, can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should

(I'm not ready to make nice)

I'm not ready to back down

Still mad as hell

And I don't have time to go round and round and round

It's too late to make in right

Probably wouldn't if I could

Cause I'm mad as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.

What it is you think I should.

Forgive, sounds good

Forget, I don't think I could

They say time heals everything

But I'm still waiting.

When the song was over I was flooded with memories. I grabbed my head and cried out as they all came back to me. They stopped at the last memory of my father. Me standing over him with a gun. I pulled the trigger and he was dead. I dropped the gun. "There you asshole." I muttered. I laughed when they were over and got out of the car. I took out the keys and headed inside. I went into my room and fell on the bed. I laughed and laughed. I lost it. I officially lost it. I rolled on the floor and laughed. I had my eyes closed nut I opened them when I felt someone on top of me. "J-J-Jason I-I-I c-c-can't st-st-stop!" I stuttered. I heard him mutter a 'bull shit' and then he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. I stopped and looked up into his eyes. His Jet black hair was hanging in my face and his gray eyes looked down to my core. I felt my heart stop then start again. "Umm.." I said. I couldn't take it the silence I leaned up and kissed him. It wasn't like what he did, no, It was a full on kiss. I felt him let go of my hands and I brought them around his neck. I broke for air and looked away. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "Sorry." I said. He looked at me and then got up. He offered me a hand to help me up. I took it and thanked him. "Well this has got to be your strangest hostage situation ever." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "No Starfire was." He said. He walked out of the room and I followed. "Umm.. Kinda silly but did it mean anything or was it just to shut me up?" I asked. I stopped and glanced at me. He didn't answer just laugh. I felt my body tingle. Someone was gonna hit me. I jumped up and landed on his fist. "WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "So it is true." He said. "Wha- NO!" I shouted. "No! You couldn't have found out!" I backed away. He walked toward me and I ran. I reached a dead end. I curled up in a ball and saw the shadow. "Just Leave me alone!" I screamed. He reached and pulled me to him. "You couldn't have found out. I hid it so well." I whispered. "It's Ok." He whispered. I got up and went to my room. I went in the closet and saw the black and red suit. I grabbed the box on the floor and opened it. The black and red spiked eye mask left me breathless. "Hello old friend." I whispered. I took out the suit and put it on along with the mask. I ran out to the hall and saw him in his suit. "Well well well. If it isn't Sherlock Holmes Himself." I said sarcastically. I heard him chuckle. I grabbed a dagger from the suit and held it to his throat. "You tell anyone about this I will kill you!" I said through gritted teeth. He nodded. "Good Boy." I patted his head.


	4. Unpleasant Visits

He nodded and I ran down the hall. "Just try to keep up." I said, jumping out the window. He ran after me and we transported at the same time. We arrived at the jewelers roof. "Who has to keep up now Miss Nightmare?" He asked. "Just put the diamonds were your mouth is Mr. X." I said. I looked down to see the guards. I grabbed my knives and threw them. The guards fell to the floor and we snuck in. "Now why are we here?" He asked. "An old mission I never finished." I said. I saw the red jewel and went for it. I paused when I felt a hand wrap around my leg in mid air. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked. "Trying not to trip any alarms." I said. He nodded and let go. I flipped over to the case and landed on my toes. "And that's how not to trip a alarm." I said bowing. He clapped and I put a gloved hand to the case. I took out a knife and drew a circle. I tapped it with a finger and it fell in. I grabbed the gem and jumped back to where Jason stood. I bagged the gem and grabbed my knives from the guards. "Thanks for holding them for me." I whispered. The titans came just as we were exiting the building. X was carrying the ruby and I was far after him. He chuckled from behind the mask when Robin screamed "Titans Go!" X held up his hands and clapped. "Ladies and Gentlemen I proudly introduce Miss Silent Nightmare!" X yelled. I flipped out from the doorway and the Titans eyes widened. "Long time no see, huh, Titans?" I asked. I grabbed the ruby and ran for the alleyway. "See ya Titans!" I yelled. I transported to the apartment. I plopped down on the couch and laughed. "Gir hide the gem." I ordered. "Yes my mistress!" He yelled. He sucked the gem into his head. X came in and saw me laughing. "Nice one." He said giving me a high five. "Why thank you." I said. "Hey hey I got a great idea. We need rope, a rag, helicopter, and I need to change." I said. "What do you have planned Miss Amelia?" He asked. "Ok Now I get tied to a piece of rope and am suspended from the helicopter. The rag is for my mouth and I will supply the helicopter." I explained. "Oh and I have to look like I was kept in a dark room for like 4 or 5 days." I said. I ran to the bathroom and picked up my makeup. "Gir! Come help me with this makeup." I yelled. "Yes my mistress!" He yelled. His eyes turned blue and grabbed the makeup. I closed my eyes and let him do my makeup. "Done!" He said. I walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like I was on the brink of death. I grabbed Gir and hugged him. "Oh my God Gir, you're a miracle worker!" I said. I set him down and ran for the phone. I punched in a friend's number and waited. "Yeah." I heard him say. "Yo. Is this Ryan?" I asked. "Depends on who's asking." He answered. "Yeah it's Amelia. You still owe me a favor." I said. "Right Amelia How is the queen of gambling?" He asked. "Great Now to that favor." I said. "What about it?" He asked. "You still got that copter?" I asked. Jason came in and I winked at him. He looked around and I felt my eyes get a red ring around them. 'Me?' he mouthed. I nodded and held up a finger. "What kind of copter you want?" Ryan asked. "Hostage." I said. "Amelia You didn't." He said. "No! It's just for a friend." I said. I felt arms wrap around my torso and then a head on my shoulder. "Ok. Now where and when." He asked. "Uh.. Hang on." I put my hand to the phone and looked over my shoulder. "Can it be delivered here?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Here and now." I told Ryan. "Great." He said. "See ya." I said and hung up. I turned around and saw Jason looking at me. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and laughed. "Oh! You never answered me when I asked if it meant anything." I said. "You're never gonna let that go are you?" He asked. "Not until you answer." I said and smiled. "No." He answered. My smile instantly faded. "Oh." I said. My eyes going baby blue. I walked to my room and locked the door. I sound proofed the room and sat down on the bed and cried. "Of course he doesn't like you. Who would? You freakish half demon." I told myself. I undid the spell that turned the room sound proofed. I plugged my headphones for my MP3 and fell asleep to music. I heard a knock on the door. "You ready to do this thing?" I heard Jason ask. "Yeah I guess." I said. I got up and went to the roof. Jason was in his Red X suit and waiting. I was tied to the copter and gagged by the rag. Jason looked very very gloomy. I couldn't read his mind like I usually did.

We arrived at the tower. All the power went off so they all came to the roof. "Welcome Titans to the death of your most valuable team member." Jason Yelled. They lowered me down to the tower roof floor. I screamed and wiggled. I tried to make it look as real as possible. Robin came at me with a sword ready to cut the rope. Raven got her powers ready and everyone else got ready to. Robin swung but missed. "Well this has been fun but I think it's time she leaves." Jason said. I looked up and saw him put the knife to the rope. I squirmed and screamed violently. He cut the rope and I plunged into the water. I screamed and felt the water fill my lungs. For some reason I couldn't get free. As I drowned I drifted. I felt arms wrap around my middle.


	5. Hospital visits

I clutched to the edge of life. I couldn't die I needed to stay here. I had people who counted on me. _"You're sure she'll be fine?" _ I heard someone ask_. "Yes. The tests came back and she will be fine." _I heard the doctor say. _"How long will she be out?" _I heard Abbie ask. _" It could be minutes, hours, days, mouths, or possibly years." _I heard the doctor say. _"You better be sure she's OK!" _I heard Damian say through gritted teeth. I heard the meter go up and I faded into the darkness.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*Damian's P.O.V.$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*

"You Better make sure she's okay." I said gritting my teeth and grabbing his collar. I let go when I heard the meter go up. The doctor pushed us out of the room ,saying that we couldn't be in there. I sat outside the room waiting. I saw a guy with a bouquet of flowers. I instantly recognized his scent. He came over to me and I glared at him. "So.. Umm... H-how is she?" He asked. I didn't answer him at first. "Considering she drowned." I spat. "Look I'm sorry she drowned. She said she could do it." He said. "She really can't. She always thinks she was the most powerful being but she wasn't." I said. I put my head in my hands and felt the tears run down my face. "Yea-" He was cut off when I grabbed his throat. "If you didn't capture her she wouldn't be on the brink of death!" I said shaking him. "Sir I'm gonna have to ask you to put him down." A nurse said. I put him down and sat back down. "I could just as easily snap your neck and I would be doing the world a justice." I spat. "She's stable so if you want to go and see her." The doctor said. I got up and thanked the doctor. I ran down the hall to and into her room. I sat down next to her bed and took a stone cold hand in mine. "Come on Amelia. Pull through. We need you." I whispered. I heard a rustle and looked over to see the flowers on the table. I sighed and went over to the door. "Yo. Dip-shit. You want to see her she's over here not over there." I said with a smile on my face. He nodded and walked over. "You're sure you want me to see her?" He asked. I let out a breathless laugh. "You know I'm pretty sure that she would want you to see her. Because uh, we can speak to each other through our minds and she has had some wild feelings lately. It gives me a headache it really does. So go. I'll leave you alone." I said and I walked out. I walked over to the chair I sat in before and sat down. I fell asleep.

$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*Jason's P.O.V.$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$*$

I sat down next to her bed. I sighed and rubbed my neck. "Amelia I'm so sorry. You said you could do it so I let you. God I was so stupid. _"No you're not I thought I could do it to." _I heard her voice say. "Amelia?" I asked. I heard her laugh. _"You can't see me idiot. I'm in your mind." _She said. _"As a matter of fact I can't see me." _She stated. "So where are you?" I asked. _"Limbo. I think. I'm not really sure just hanging out by a tree waiting to wake up."_ She said. _"It's beautiful here. So pretty. The flowers are all in bloom. The birds are chirping. And the sun is shining on the spot where I'm laying. I love it here." _She said. "Amelia you can't stay there you've got a brother and two sisters to take care of." I told her. _"Oh I know I'm just enjoying my time here." _She said. _"You should really see it Jason. It's beautiful." _She said. "Can't you let me see?" I asked. _"Oh yeah right silly me I forgot." _She giggled. _"Now close your eyes and stand still." _She said. I closed my eyes and saw the place. The sparkling water the blooming flowers, the smell of home in the air. _"Pretty. Isn't it?"_ She asked. "Beautiful." I said. I looked around for her and found her in a white glowing gown and she was swinging from the tree. _"Ok Good bye Jason see you soon." _She said. "What do you mean good bye?" I asked. _"Well you're about to be woken up." _She said. "Woken up?" I asked. Before she could answer everything faded and I was in the hospital room. Damian shook me. "It's time to go. If you want you can sleep in her room." He offered. "Robin's gone training and we have two openings. Rae's room or Amelia's room." He explained. "Thanks." I said. Gir was waiting in the car flipping through the CD's and the radio. "You still haven't found anything yet?" I asked. "Nope." He answered. I shook my head and drove to the tower.

At the tower Gir walked in front of me to show me where her room was. We stopped at the door at the end of the hall and Gir opened the door. It was pink and girly. "I think you have the wrong room." I told him. He held up a hand and then smacked it down on a pad. "**Analyzing Data"** The computer said. **"Scan complete. Welcome Gir." **It said. The room changed into a purple room with Breaking Benjamin, Three Days Grace, and My Chemical Romance posters. The bed changed into a black with Pink Cookie skulls bed spread. I saw there was writing on the walls. _Amelia wuz here_ one said. And one said '_Raven was here'_. _'Damian's the best brother' _and many more. It looked like all the titans signed the wall. I even saw one from Jinx and Argent on there. I didn't quite get where she was coming from with the whole Wall idea but it was kinda cool. I looked around until I came across a picture on the dresser. It had Amelia, Damian, Abbie, Raven, Argent, A girl with purple hair, a boy with orange hair. "That's the family." Damian said. "What do you mean I thought you three were the only ones she had." I said. "Nope she made them her siblings by sharing blood." He said. He picked up the picture. "That's not all of them. I have a album with them in it. We age any where from 1 to 21. Hang on let me go get the album." He said holding up a finger. He came back with a book in his hands. "Now come on out to the main room. It's time they all heard about them." He said. I nodded.


	6. On the Brink of Love

Out in the main room. Damian sat on the couch while They sat on the floor like little children. "Where to start?" He said tapping his chin. "Ah that's where. We'll start where it all started. Amelia, Abbie, myself and Isis aren't the only ones. We have many other brothers and or sisters. But immediate family. Let's start their. There is more than five of us. We have two more sisters, Alanis and Amy, and a cousin, The Madd Hatter. Alanis is the oldest and then it's Amy, The Madd Hatter, Raven, Amelia, Me, Isis, and then Abbie. But now we move to the sister's and brother's we made our brothers and sisters. Gir is the 1 year old. But then we skip to 9 years of age, to Gaz. She was Amelia's best friend but they wanted to be sisters so they cut their hands and then held them together and the change began. Now she can no longer age and she goes to the academy that we all went to. Now we move up to age ten, With Dexter, Dexter and I were very close, not gay, just close. But then We hit 11th grade and then we were separated. We tried the same thing as Amelia and it was a success. We didn't have anyone for ages 11 and 12 but Amelia was close with MiniMandy and Grim Jr. but she didn't change them. Then Abbie and Amelia came along. They are Twins they just aged differently. Alanis and I were twins but we aged differently also. Amy was Twins with Ryan. Amelia and Ryan were very close everything they did, they did together. They were inseparable. And then there is Isis. She is the drama queen in the family. Everywhere she goes drama follows her. And then that's the story of family. We are gods and goddesses. As Alanis is the Queen, Amelia is supposed to be. Amy is the Goddess of Trickery and Pranks. Ryan is the God of Battle. He does his best in the army. Raven is the Goddess of Darkness, and as you can see she is making use of her powers. Amelia is the Goddess of the Beaten, Broken, Damned, and, strangely enough, Love. She tries her best to prove she isn't a demon like everyone thinks she is. I am the God of Science, and Medicine, that's why I take care of the medical problems this family has. Isis is the Goddess of Water, and as her name states Ice. Abbie is the Goddess of Fire, her and Amelia's Flame burn brighter then anyone else's. We control the elements. Amelia's, Abbie's, and Raven's powers are far much greater than any of ours put together." He told. He slammed the book shut and looked over his audience. Everyone stared wide-eyed at the story teller. The phone rang and they all looked at Damian. Damian ran to get the phone while they all just sat there. He put he phone down and frowned. "She's awake. But they don't know how long she'll be like this so we all need to go see her. He said, she might not make it so they want us to say our goodbye's." He said Grimly. He looked down at his feet and then felt hands on his back. He looked up to see the green eyed alien. "We did our best." She whispered. He rushed over to the Black haired, grey eyed boy and took him by the throat. "If I have to I will take your life in exchange for hers, if she doesn't pull through!" He said through gritted teeth. The other boy tried to free himself but couldn't, for the other boy was too strong. He managed to get a yes out of his mouth. "Good. I'm glad we understand each other!" He said. Raven put a hand on his shoulder. "Damian Enough. Let's just go and see her before we lose her." She said. "You're right. We should go." Damian said letting Jason down. "Two strikes. Three strikes. You're out, Todd. I'd watch your back and watch that mouth of yours. They both could get you killed." Damian said, smiling. Jason Nodded and walked out to the garage. They all got in their cars and drove to the inner city hospital.

At the hospital in Amelia's room. They were all gathered around her bed. The machine's beeping , monitoring her heart rate and her stability. Raven Stepped forward and sat in the chair next to her bed. "Amelia. You have to pull through for this you have to. I hate to say it like this but... You're going to be an aunt." She whispered. Everyone in the room gasped. She got up from the chair and went out in the hall, taking the father of her child with her (Robin). Then Star sat down and took a cool hand in her warm alive one. "Sister-in-law Amelia, you cannot die you have to take care of Damian, Abbie, And I. We would be lost without you." She said. Damian Laughed from the corner. "She says 'isn't that what you're for?' and to Raven's comment 'No Way she's pregnant!'" Damian snickered. Star got up and said "I know I'm supposed to take care of him but I still need your help." Star said. Abbie was next to sit in the chair. "Hey big sis. Look you have to pull through I can't make it through this world without you who's gonna get me outta trouble when they take me into jail?" She asked. Everyone looked over at Damian expecting him to answer for Amelia. " She says 'Well you'll just have to stay outta trouble.'" He said. Abbie smirked and left the room with Star. Beast Boy was the next to go up to her. "Hey Amelia. Wow. Umm... I don't know what to say." He said. Damian snickered from his corner. " She says 'That Was always you Beast Boy. Let me just say you were like a brother to me.'" He said. BB laughed a nervous laugh and got up. "Well I guess I'll see you on the other side." He said. "'Let me pull some strings and you can be up here 'bout same time as Abbie'" Damian spoke. He left the room taking the Kleenex with him. Cyborg sat down and looked down. "Amelia, you were always a sister to me. I have to say thanks for helping me out all those times." He whispered. One single tear was wiped from his eye. He got up and left the room. Damian sat at he edge of the bed. "Hey. You have to wake up. Damn it! If I'd never let this happen you could be writing that book you wanted to write. Or playing pranks with Cy and BB. Or Hell even busting robins ass because of the whole pregnancy thing. The point is, you've got to wake up. Because to tell the truth you mean a lot to all of us." He whispered. He laughed. "Yeah I know I'm getting all emotional. I can't help it. You're on the brink of death and I'm supposed to be happy go lucky?" He asked. "Right. I know what you mean. Well anyway I love you. And Wake the hell up. If I have to go through hell just to get you I will." He said. He smiled. He walked towards the door. He opened it and walked out only to stop. "Just please wake up." He said. He walked the rest of the way out of the door. Jason was reluctant to sit next to her. _"Come on boy sit!" _Her voice said. "Well this is weird." He said. _"No kidding I would have never _guessed_. For some reason I keep getting closer and closer to that freaky door. I don't want to go. I want to live! I just want to live!" _She cried. Tears streaking down her face. "I know but what can I do?" He asked. _"1. You can tell me why you picked me."_ She said. "You just fell into my lap." He said. _She nodded. "Ok next, why didn't you try the other power bracelets on me?" _she asked. "You would've had Gir blast them off." He answered. _She nodded again. "Why didn't you at least put a tracker on my car or me?" _She asked. "You would've suspected that." He said. _"Right. Next Tell me the truth." _She said. He was taken back by this. "Tell you the truth about what?" he asked. _"Look just because I'm pretty much dead, doesn't mean I can't sense your feelings. You've been keeping something from me Jason Todd. And I have been keeping something from you also." _She said. "You first." He said_. "Fine. You know when you said that you kissed me just to get me to shut up. I was hurt. For the first time in my life I felt wanted. I felt loved. And when you let me sleep with you. I was so happy. I had something done to me that hasn't been done in years. I was sleeping with you. But when I was younger I slept with my mother when I had a nightmare. I guess I just wished that, you felt the same way. I did. I though for a moment, just a moment, that you felt the same way. But I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."_ She said. "Little girl Let me in." He asked. _"Just close your eyes."_ she said. He closed his eyes. _He saw her with her eyes closed and her head turned away from him. "Amelia look at me." He asked. She shook her head. "Look at me."He said. She turned her head and he saw her makeup was smudged. "Have you been crying?" He asked. She nodded and ran over to him. She put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to go. I can't go. I have to look out for Abbie and Damian. I need to be an aunt for Raven's child. I need to help Star out with Damian. I need to play pranks with BB and Cy. I have to beat them at video games. I have to help Cy fix the T-car whenever it gets broken. I can't go!" She cried. He noticed the white gown changed from white and beautiful, to white, ripped and there was a blood stain were her heart was supposed to be. "Amelia. You're not going through that door. I refuse to let you. You will live your life. I promise that." He said. "How can you promise me the world if you don't even have it?" She asked. "I wish I knew." He said. "So did I. I stopped believing that someone could save me a while ago." She said truthfully. "Never say that. You never know the strangest savor can be the greatest." He said. "Like who? I highly doubt that Bird Brain can fix this. BB can't, neither can Cyborg. Raven can try but will fail. Star can't. Let's just face it Jason. I messed up my own life. I'll be doing a good deed for the world. They won't have to deal with me any more." She said. She pulled away from him and started to cry. "Never say that. You'd be leaving me empty handed." He said. She whirled around. "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? THAT YOU COME OUT OF THIS FULL-HANDED? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed. She ran __up to him and smacked him across his face. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her. "Damn it Amelia! No That's not what I meant!" He said, frantic to keep her here. "Then what did you mean Jason. I don't speak in cryptic messages. So just tell me what you meant." She said giving up. " I can't tell you." He said. "Great. Just great. Now can you let go of me, I have a door to catch." She said. "Sure." He said. He let her go and she walked over to the door. She opened the door. "I love you." They said. She didn't turn around just close the door. "What did you just say?" She said. "You tell me." He said. She whirled around and ran up to him. He closed his eyes ready for the blow. He was surprised when he felt arms wrap around his neck. "I knew it." She whispered. He noticed the blood stain over her heart had healed. He was snapped out of it when he felt a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. I'd given up on Love years ago. Thank you." She whispered. The door disappeared and a new one took it's place. "Jason It's time for us to Live." She said. She ran to the door and flung it open. "Damian, Abbie, Family and Friends. And hey Even Love HERE I COME!" She shouted as she jumped. He ran after her and then was back at the hospital_


	7. Family drama

We both woke up at the same time. I gasped for breath. I hadn't breathed in days. My eyes probably bright red. I looked over to Jason. I saw him smile at me. "I'll go get the others." He said. He got up and went to the door. "If you want to see her she's awake." He said. They all rushed in. Abbie jumped on my bed. "AMELIA!" She screamed. "Abbie! My one and only Twin!" I said. She landed on me and I laughed. "Rae. Is it true Is a little monster on the way?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. Damian came up to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "You do that to me again I will kill you." He said. I laughed. "I know." I said. "Oh yeah we sorta called the family. Sorry." Cyborg said. "You Did What?" I asked. Amy burst through the door. "Ok Where is she? Where is my sister?" She said. She looked at me and laughed. "Oh. I can't believe I fell for that. Nothing can kill you." She said. She came over to me and sat down on the bed. "Nothing can kill death herself." She said. I laughed. "God were have you been the last 25 years?" I asked. "You know getting into trouble." She said, hugging me. "Ok. Where is she? I know that little rat can't die." Alanis said bursting through the door. "Oh so that's the welcome I get. Love you too sis." I said. "Oh! Amelia, uh, didn't see you there." She said. "Oh! Come here you!" I said. She came over and gave me a hug. "Is this Amelia's room?" A black haired, black eyed boy said. "Yes. Yes it is." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. He rushed over to me and hugged me. "My God Ryan. I thought you were gone." I sobbed. "What? Why would you-?" He asked. "Who told you I was gone?" He asked. "Well Isis told me." I said. Isis burst through the door. "I get the throne now right? Right?" She asked. "Oh, uh hi, Ryan." She said nervously. "YOU LYING, SNEAKY, LITTLE BITCH! THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED, THE THRONE!" I yelled. I got up and threw her against a wall. "Now now sis, no need to get mean." She said. I threw her against another wall. "DAMN YOU! YOU BITCH!" I yelled. I picked her up by the head. My hand tightened around her head. "AMELIA! NO!" I heard Nikolai yell. I dropped her. "You're lucky your husband was here to protect you." I said walking over to Jason. "Can I go home?" I asked. "Yes. Yes you can." He said. He handed me over to the Titans. "Not That home! I want to go home!" I said putting my arm around his neck. "Home is where the heart is." I whispered. He blushed and I felt it. "God The last time I felt warm." I said. "The last time I had a home." I said. "Aw! Look little sister has a boyfriend." Isis said. I turned around and fisted her shirt. "Look here you little bitch I know where you sleep! I can kill you! And you're younger than me! So I'm Big Sister. Got it?" I yelled. She nodded. When I turned around I got a tingle again. I turned around and grabbed her punch. I twisted her hand back and punched her stomach. "News Flash Never try to sneak up on me. I will kill you." I said. I burnt the hospital gown and my clothes came on. "WAIT! WHERE'S GIR?" I yelled. "MISTRESS!" I heard the robot yell. "GIR!" He ran up to me and hugged my leg. "God I missed you." I said. "Come on I think it's time we went home." I said. Wait we all need to go to the tower." Rae said. She winked at me and I looked at her. "You're no serious." I said. She nodded. I left the room and got in the black car. Jason climbed in the drivers seat and saw me looking for a CD to put in. "Now you're looking." He said. I nodded. "What kinda- OH! YOU HAVE IT! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. I picked the Breaking Benjamin CD out of the cover. I gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. I put it in. and cranked it. We both sang along. Gir was singing but he was listening to my MP3 singing along to Sleepyhead by Passion Pit. "He's in love with that song." I said. We pulled into the Titans garage and I got out. He didn't get out at first. "You have to come to Jason." I said. I heard footsteps and then arms wrap around my torso. "Time to go face the music." I whispered. He laughed. I burst through the door and found everyone talking to each other. "Ah, the lady of the hour." Robin said, holding up a bottle of beer. "Damn Bird boy I didn't know you drank." Me and Jason said at the same time. I went over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. I tossed one to Jason and popped the cap on mine. "OK! Now we can start." Raven said. She held up a bunch of communicators. "Ok the first on goes to my new fave ex-criminal. RED X!" She yelled. He looked at me and I smiled. "Go. We don't have to be weird." I said. He smiled and ran up and got his communicator. "Ok then we have Amelia's Least favorite sister. ISIS and her husband NIKOLAI!" She yelled. I mouthed the words 'I hate you' to raven. "Ok next up is (Hiccup) Uh, I can't read it." Bird boy said. "Damn He can't handle his beer." I yelled. I pushed him off the table and Read the card. "The next one is none other than mister RYAN!" I yelled. He came up and hugged me. "Now we can be in better contact." I said. "I'm Glad. Now I know, I'm not the Goddess of Love, but I can see were your relationship with Jason is going." He said. I pulled away. "Ryan you didn't!" I said. "If didn't mean open the Love lockers then Yes yes I did." He said. "Ok where is it going?" I asked. "Married and two beautiful little twin girls and two very handsome boys, that look just like their father." He said. "The girls look just like their smart wise-cracking mother, or my very beautiful little sister." He said. I felt the tears sting my eyes. I hugged him and swallowed. "Don't you ever leave me like that again." I said. "No more Army. No more nothing. Just family and fighting Crime." I said. "Ok Next up is none other than the prankster herself, AMY!" Rae yelled. Amy ran up and grabbed a communicator "OK! Now I have a few more to give out. Ok Next up is the infamous ALANIS!" She yelled. Alanis's brown hair whipped in my face as she ran up and grabbed her communicator. "OK next up is none other, our friendly tower robot, GIR!" She yelled. Everyone clapped as Gir ran up and claimed his reward. He started crying and I picked him up. "Gir I think it's time for a certain robot to go to bed." I said. "Who? Where? Can I see him?" He asked looking around. "Right here Gir. It's bed time." I said. "Now go to bed." I said. He ran over to the bed room hall and went to my room. "It's already staring to kick in." I heard a voice say. I felt a head on my shoulder. "What is starting to kick in Mr. Todd?" I asked. "Mothering." He answered. "You talked to Ryan, didn't you?" I asked. I felt him nod his head, digging his chin into my shoulder. "You do know that does hurt right?" I asked sarcastically. He nodded his head even more digging in. "Good cause this is gonna hurt even worse." I said. I turned and balled up my fist. He closed his eyes. I unballed my fist and put my hand on either sides of his face and kissed him. I broke and laughed. "You're right it did hurt." He said. "I know the wait was killing you." I said. I watched everyone talk and mingle while the night grew. As the night grew so did the need to dance. Everyone stumbled to put the dance floor together. Jason pulled me away from the crowd and told me to close my eyes. I heard a lock unlock and he said open my eyes. I looked and saw a beautiful landscape. A tree in the background and the grass and the flowers. "That's not all." Jason said. I looked at him he had a radio with him and turned it on. The song Fireflies came on. As the song started I saw little flashes of light. I realized that they were fireflies dancing to the song Fireflies. I watched as they danced and tears watered my eyes. I watched them finish their dance. I felt a finger wipe a tear away. "Amelia why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't answer. He came in front of me and shook me. "Amelia?" He asked. "What do you want me to say?" I asked. "Anything. Why are you crying?" He asked. "Because that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I said. He relaxed and let me go. "Jason, I love you." I said. My voice very quiet. "What did you just say?" He asked. "I love you." I repeated. I felt his breath on my neck. "And I love you." He said. He nibbled my ear and kissed my neck. "I know." I said.


End file.
